Scott, I Don't Want A Battle
This is the third episode of Platinum: Zach's Nuzlocke. Plot Zach is walking into Jubilife City, with his Pokemon at his side. Starita: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo we almost there yet? Zach: We're just arriving. Starita: Finally. Pluckerz: Hey... Is that Dawn? Zach: Oh no... Dawn: Zaaaaaaaaaaaach! Zach: Hide! Zach hides behind a lamppost, and Dawn looks around, not seeing him. Dawn: Aw... He vanished. Dawn runs away. Pluckerz: Coast is clear! Zach: Phew... Now... Let's see if we can get to- Scott runs out of a large building. Scott: OH MY GOSH, ZACH, I JUST LEARNED ABOUT STATUS CONDITIONS! Zach: I already knew about them. Scott: Oh. Anyways, see ya later! Scott runs, and drops a map. Zach: ...Finders Keepers? Pluckerz: Losers Weepers. Zach picks up the map. Zach: Boriiiiing it's just a Town Map. Zach throws it in a garbage bin, when a man runs up to him. Man: BLUE HAIR! ARE YOU PART OF TEAM GALACTIC? Zach: ...Who? Man: CALL ME LOOKER! TEAM GALACTIC IS AN EVIL CRIME SYNDICATE THAT WILL STEAL PEOPLE'S POKEMON AND USE THEM FOR ULTIMATE POWER. Zach: Um... I'm not part of Team Galactic. Looker: THEN STAY AWAY FROM THEM, BOY! Looker runs off. Zach: ...Okay, if I meet one more bozo in this town, I'm- A fat man runs up to Zach. Man: DO YOU WANT A FREE POKETCH?! Zach: HOLY FUDGE WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!? Man: DO YOU WANT A FREE POKETCH!? Zach: Um... Pluckerz: Say yes! Any thing that's free is epic. Zach: YES! Man: Then find three clowns, answer their questions, and take their coupons. Zach: You were saying, Pluckerz? Pluckerz: Heh heh... Heh... Zach runs to a clown. Clown: HELLO KIDDY, WANT A COUPON? Zach: Yes. Clown: THEN ANSWER THIS- Zach: Forget that. Zach uppercuts the clown, takes his coupon, runs to the others, and takes their coupons. Starita: I claim victory. Zach runs to the fat man, takes the Poketch, and hands him the coupons. Man: Now I can buy the Poketch market FOREVER! The man runs away, laughing maniacally, and is hit by a passing bus. Zach: ...Nice. Well, time to go catch a Pokemon! Zach runs to the north of Jubilife, and walks around in some tall grass. Bidoof: Hey, watch it, you're gonna step on me mum! Zach: ...A Bidoof? Aw dang it. Bidoof: Hey, what's wrong with me being ye first encounter? Zach: Starita, Quick Attack. Bidoof: Du- Starita uses Quick Attack, then Zach catches the Bidoof. Zach: Okay, you're a female so... Justine. NOW FOR ANOTHER POKEMON! Zach runs back into Jubilife, then to the east, and sees Scott, who blocks him from the grass. Scott: Battle now. Zach: But I'm busy. Scott: Battle now, or you never get a Pokemon. Zach: I don't want to battle! Scott: TOO FUDGING BAD! Music begins to blare. Zach: Where is that coming from!? Scott: WE MUST BATTLE NOW! GO, STARLY! Scott sends out his Starly. Zach: Go, Starita! Zach sends out his Starita, and they engage in a battle of Rapid Quick Attacks. Scott's Starly randomly pecks itself, and faints. Zach: Return! Sweet, now can I- Scott: Go, Turtwig! Scott sends out his Turtwig. Zach: Ungh... Go, Pluckerz. Pluckerz runs, and just pounds Turtwig until it faints. Zach: I win, and now I take your money. Zach takes 500 dollars from Scott. Scott: I WILL WIN NEXT TIME! Scott runs away. Starita: NOW to get a new Pokemon! Zach runs to the grass, and finds a male Abra. Zach: ...Must... Catch... Psychic type... Zach throws a Pokeball, and it doesn't even shake before Abra teleports away. Zach: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!? Pluckerz: Time to go to that cave north of Jubilife! They run to the cave, and a Zubat flies at them. Zubat: Hai, what are youuu doing here? Zach: Throwing Pokeballs at Zubats. Zubat: Really? Where are- ...I'm the Zubat, aren't I? Starita: Yep! Zach punches the Zubat in the face, and catches it in the Pokeball. Zach: FUDGE YEAH. Now... To Oreburgh City. Oh yeah, I'll name the Zubat Bruce. Cuz it's a male. Music going DUN DUN DUN plays. Pluckerz smashes a nearby boombox. Pluckerz: It's time. The End. Category:Episodes